Our Days
by asta-shadows
Summary: After everything that happened, from defeating Ganon to bringing order back to the land of Hyrule, Link and Zelda finally settled down in peace. This is a series of stories of random days that Link and Zelda experience.
1. Cooking

**Hello! This is a series of random days of Link and Zelda so it'll jumped back and forth in timeline. I wrote it for the fun of it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda stares intensely with her brows diving as deep as it could go. Her rosy cheeks puffed as soon as the heat begins to rise through her face. Biting her lower lips, she let out a heavy sigh. Sweat covered her bare forehead making her skin glisten in the sun's ray that is peaking through the window. Finally blinking for the first time for what seem like hours, she held up the zucchini and observed the long vegetable.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

Link was standing by the door, observing since he was ordered not to assist. He held his breath and clenched his teeth in anxiety as he watched Zelda turn the vegetable over and over. "Um..."

Without looking back to him, Zelda pointed her finger in the air as if to hush him. "Link, I told you not to assist me."

Link smiled nervously as Zelda put the zucchini on the cutting board. Zelda held the knife on her right hand and held it over the vegetable. Biting her lower lip, a drop of sweat slid down her glistening face. Gently cutting the zucchini, a breath of relief filled the room from her cherry lips. Link smiles as Zelda finishes cutting, but his worries never wavered as he realized what the next step is.

Zelda looks over to the pan of oil that has been sitting on the fire lit stove. The heat can be seen rising as well as it can be felt from a few feet away. Without a second thought, she grabs the cut up vegetable and immediately walks on over.

"Wait, Zelda!" Link quickly hurried on over to her, but he was too late. She threw the vegetable in and, immediately, oil spew all over from the water still lingering on its skin. Before the boiling oil could burn her fair skin, Link pulled her back just in time. Soon, the oil caught on fire and lit up the room bright and hot. As Link was about to grab a towel, Zelda quickly turned around and grabbed the bowl of water. Letting his guard down, Link felt something sink deep into his stomach as his heart suddenly felt like it stopped. He turned around just in time to see what Zelda was attempting to do.

"Zelda!" Link screamed as he pulled her back with enough force that they both fell down as the already raging fire grew twice its size, wildly licking the ceiling and walls. Zelda turned to look at the hellish fire with shock. She turned to face Link who was lying beneath her with a pale face and tears in her eyes. Link smiles as he shifted out from underneath her, ready to face the deadly fire that threatens the existence of their little house.

Zelda sat on the large rock outside as she stared lifelessly at the darkening purple sky. Her face full of soot along with her ragged clothes. The smell of burnt wood lingered on her skin. Her once perfectly combed hair now lie frizzed and tangled against her small frame. She heard the cracking of wood coming from behind her, and turned around to face the chaos she had unleashed earlier.

The little house, or hut as she called it, was completely burnt on one side and barely standing on the other. Link came around the burnt side of the building, which once was the kitchen, completely covered in soot. He wiped his face on his already dirty, blue sleeve as he made his way towards Zelda.

"Well, the fire spread faster than I thought. At least our valuables are safe. It's a good thing I decided to make the bedrooms on the other side of the house. We can still use the bedroom...well, at least yours is still usable...but we'll have to bathe in the stream for a while until I can rebuild the house." Link spoke as he stood by Zelda looking at the building. "Tomorrow, I'll go into town and...Zelda?" Link turned to look at Zelda with her head hung low.

He wiped his face once more and knelt before her. In a soft whisper, Link gently touched her shoulder. "Zelda?" He heard a sniffle. "Zelda, what's wrong?" She shook her head without looking up. "Zelda, look at me." Link spoke as he gently brushed her hair back.

Zelda hesitantly looked up at Link with tears falling like rain. Although crying and covered in soot, her face was still rosy. "I'm So Sorry!" Zelda held her cracking voice back. "After you worked so hard to make this hut, I went and burnt it up. I'm so sorry, Link. You must hate me." Zelda barely whispered the last few words.

Link was a bit shocked, but couldn't help but laugh. "Did you think I was mad? And what made you think that I hated you?"

Zelda sniffed. "Well, I stubbornly refused you to assist me and I burnt the hut down. I was so sure that I can do it by myself if I just read the recipe from the book. I'm so stupid!"

"Uh..." Link hesitated and wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Well, I suppose. But it's also my fault. I should've stopped you but I didn't."

"You're always saying that it's your fault when it's clearly mine! I just.. it's just that you're so good at everything. I wanted to be at least helpful to you in some way. I've done nothing but burden you with more trouble."

Link smiled as he cupped her tiny face in his hands. "No you're not, Zelda. You're not a burden to me. You never were and never will. If you want to learn how to do things, I will teach you. So don't you ever dare to think you are a burden to me, because you're not. You're very special to me."

The tears Zelda was holding in suddenly burst out as she swung herself into Link's arms. She buried herself into his firm, muscular chest as she loudly let herself cry. Link held her shivering frail body tightly, and gently rubbed her back while rocking her. After a moment, Link pulled away and lifted her snot-filled face to look at him. He wanted to laugh but only smiled as not to hurt her pride. He gently wiped her tears and kissed her head.

"It's getting dark. We should go clean ourselves up before it gets too dark to see." Link stood up and pulled Zelda to her feet. "I'll grab us some clothes and some light. But we should hurry." Link said as he held her hand as they walked. "I at least want to set up a tent before it gets too dark to see."

As she let him lead her, she bit her lips and hesitantly spoke softer than a whisper. "I...I don't mind if we shared a room."

Link immediately stopped and stared at her with blushing cheeks.. Zelda suddenly felt bashful as she didn't think he would've heard that. "I-I-I-I mean that since I burned down your room, it's only fair that you get to sleep in mine. So you don't have to set up a tent since it'll be too dark out anyways and..." Zelda realized the more she tried to explain her reasoning, the more embarrassing it got.

She bit her lips and shyly looked at him. His face still blushing as he looked away. After a moment of awkward silence, Link squeezes her hand gently. "Then...don't mind if I intrude...I'll take you up on that offer." The both of them felt their body temperature rise even higher. Link turned to look at Zelda and met her eyes. They both turned away for a mere moment but found each other's eyes again. They laughed as they both realized how silly they looked and walked towards the stream hand in hand.

* * *

 **REVIEWS! I love reading them. Thanks!**


	2. Water

Link swung the ax downward, cutting the log right in half. He pulled the ax off the trunk and picked up the next log that needed to be chopped. He repeatedly chopped woods in the same manner. As the sun started to beam down on him, drops of sweat ran down his face. Link quickly slid off his shirt and hung it on the pole. He continued to chop logs as he thought about what to make for breakfast.

After her morning walk, Zelda wandered back to their house. The echo of splitting woods can be heard from a distance. As quietly as she can, Zelda tiptoed and hid behind the walls, hiding her from the weary eyes that woke a tad bit early that morning. Feeling her heart beat faster as the anxiety starts to build, Zelda poked her head out to take a quick peak. His bronze, masculine body glimmer with sweat under the bright sun. His dirty blonde hair waved in the wind like swaying branches. His arm flexed as he brought that ax above his head. With each swing, his sweat flickers off imitating the surface of water reflecting the midday sun.

She noticed Link's hesitation and quickly cowered behind the wall once more. Feeling bashful, she quickly tiptoed away as not to alert Link. She licked her lips as she realized that watching him made her feel parched. She quickly walked to the large jar that Link filled with water. Opening it, she looked into the deep, dark hole only to find it almost empty. Thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to show Link she wasn't dead weight, she snatched up the two large buckets and headed down to the stream.

After filling both buckets, she lifted them up only to find it impossible for her. "These are HEAVY!" Zelda exasperated with a deep huff. She let go of one handle and lifted up one of the buckets realizing it was too much for her. After taking two steps, she heavily put the bucket back down letting the water splash. "How does he make this look so easy?!" She put her hands on her hips and took a deep sigh. "No, I'm not dead weight. I can do this."

Zelda picked up the bucket again and carried it step by step uphill. When she finally reached the jug, she lifted the bucket that is only a fourth full into the jug. Feeling disappointed that she spilled so much water, she was determined to do better with the second bucket.

Link swung down the ax splitting the logs. But instead of continuing his routine, he took a small break. Picking up the bottle of water by the table, he started drinking but then stopped midway. He realized it was a bit too quiet. He heard her coming back and hiding behind the corner as usual, but he didn't hear anything else. He put his bottle down and walked around to the opposite side of the house.

Looking around, he couldn't find or see her. But the mystery of wet ground around the large jar and the trail leading down to the stream made him curious. He heard soft, sluggish footsteps making its way uphill with the sound of splashing water. Link jumped back and hid behind the house as he watched Zelda struggle to carry a bucket full of water that may be twice her weight. He watched as she struggled to keep the bucket balanced while water spilled all over her legs and the ground. As she lifted the heavy bucket, more water spilled making her drenched as she pour over what was left.

Zelda winced at the blisters forming on her palm as she picked up the bucket once again. Link wanted so badly to help her, but he knew she was trying to prove a point. And helping her would hurt her pride so badly. So he watched in guilt as Zelda continued to struggle over and over.

* * *

Zelda winced as the blisters on her hands throbbed with pain. After she finally filled up jar, she ran and hid behind the large tree as usual whenever she gets upset. She sniffed and wiped her tears as she felt so horrible about herself. As a princess, she never had to do physical labor like this. Since the castle is uninhabitable at the moment, and many people have thought the royal family has perished since Ganon, not many people knows that Princess Zelda is still alive. After 100 years without a ruler, she didn't feel like starting up the Royal order anymore, and she would rather live peacefully doing whatever she wanted. She is willing to take whatever she can do to help the one who stayed by her side.

She heard rustling leaves and quickly wiped her tears. She looked away as Link sat down besides her pretending nothing happened. Link sighed as he took out a little container and opened it revealing a soft green ointment with a sweet aroma. He took her hand and applied the ointment on her blisters as she winced at the pain.

"How did you know I was here?" Zelda spoke as he carefully inspected her palm.

"You always come here whenever you're upset or frustrated." Link said as he put her hand down and grabbed the other one. "Plus, I always try to keep an eye on you. I still have my duty as your Knight."

Zelda frowned as she watched him gently put ointment on her hand. "You were watching, weren't you?" Link's eyes met with hers momentarily and he continued as if confirming it. Zelda sighed. "Was I so pitiful that you watched from afar?"

Link stopped and looked at her sternly. "Yes, yes you were. You were so pitiful, carrying buckets twice your weight as you struggled to complete what you started."

Zelda looked away annoyed. "Why didn't you just stop me then?"

Link sighed and continued rubbing her hand. "You wouldn't have let me, would you?" Zelda bit her bottom lips to refrain from saying something stupid. Link let go of her hand as as leaned back against the tree. "I understand why you're doing this. But you don't need to push yourself into doing something you've never done before. Just...just take it slow. Try to adjust to this new lifestyle first before you start trying to make yourself useful."

Zelda glanced at him annoyed. "So you do think I'm useless then."

Link grinned. "You're not useless. I do very much like your company and your conviction. But in honesty, your constant stubbornness does make me troubled. I rather you not get hurt."

Zelda glared at him. "So I am troublesome to you then."

Link smirked as he brought his face mere inches away from hers, staring deep into her eyes. "Yes you are. But I'm not quite sure you know exactly why or how."

Zelda was a bit confused as Link stood up stretching his arms. Then he held his hand out to her. "Well, it's time for lunch. Come on, let's go eat."

"Lunch? It's that late already?"

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I thought about getting you to stop for breakfast, but you were so focused I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Zelda blushed as Link laughed, pulling her up to her feet. A few days later, Link mentioned that he needed to fill up the water jar but had been to busy repairing part of the house. Taking this opportunity to prove she could do it this time, Zelda ran out to where the buckets are only to find smaller buckets and a pole. She wasn't quite sure what the pole was for.

"That's a carrying pole. It'll help you carry the buckets of water twice as fast."

Zelda whipped around to find Link leaning against the door frame. He smiled as she bashfully turned away. He walked up to the pole, linked it to the basket, and put it to her shoulder. Taking her hands, he guided to where she would need to hold to gain balance.

"After a few practice rounds you'll master this in no time. Good luck." Link winked as he brushed her hair from her face. Zelda watched Link disappear around the corner. She bit her bottom lips shyly and let out a soft chuckle before going down to the stream.


End file.
